Happy Valentine's Day, to me
by shanacus
Summary: It's that time of year again! Roses and candies and secret admirers galore! But what happens when Oliver trys to get a certain girl to be his valentine! Find out who she is! Read it! 3 shot!
1. What Girl?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana. But I do own a lot of sweatshirts. I like them their comfy.**

**I also don't own the thing with 11 roses. 10 real, one fake. I so that somewhere I thought it was romantic. **

_Happy Valentine's Day, to me_

_Chapter 1: What girl?_

_Oliver's Point of View_

It all started with 11 roses. 10 real ones, 1 fake one. I had bought them at Charlotte's Candy Shop. They we were really busy since it was almost Valentine's Day. Man I felt like an idiot. I carried the 11 roses in my hand and one box of chocolate in the other. I was busy in my head thinking of excuses to tell people when they asked who they were for. I was deciding on one when I bumped into Lilly Trescott, one of my best friends. Let me tell you a little something about Lilly. I love that girl like a sister. But, she blabs almost about anything. NEVER tell her a secret. NEVER. I'm warning you. Before you know it, it's all over the place. So I was scared out of my mind when I bumped into her. "Hey Oliver." Said Lilly cheerfully.

She glanced at my hands.

"Who are you going to give that stuff too?" she asked pointing to my hands.

All of a sudden my mind went blank. I didn't have any excuses. None. At all. Lilly gave me the annoyed, I'm waiting, look.

"Erm… uh…my Mom." I stuttered.

"You give your Mom roses and chocolates?" asked Lilly staring at me like I was a weirdo.

I nodded.

"Right…see ya Oken." Said Lilly.

She hopped onto her skateboard and skated off. Man that was close! I had to keep my cover. I couldn't blow my biggest secret. Not now. Not ever. No I'm not a secret agent. No I'm not an undercover pop star. Or any star for that matter. My secret isn't anything exiting like that. The secret is about the girl I like. And I don't mean sisterly love or anything like that. I mean head over heels, do anything for her, like. Who's the lucky girl you ask? Maybe I'll tell you later. When you've earned my trust. That's right you go to wait. Don't worry. It won't take too long. And maybe you'll figure it out before I even have to tell you! And if that happens then I must be very obvious.

_Lilly's Point of View_

Oliver is weird. WEIRD. As in weirdo! I ask him a simple question and what does he do? Stutter. Seriously. I was just teasing him. I already knew who the chocolates and flowers were for. Anybody with eyes knew who they were for. It was so obvious! The only person who didn't know was perhaps the girl he's crushing on. I never knew she was that oblivious! Who's the girl that he's crushing on? I don't know if I should say. I'm in enough trouble with Oken about blowing secrets. I might keep this one to myself for awhile. He won't even admit it to me about the girl. But hey! Why don't you ask him! You never know! But I can't tell you. For now at least.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**I bet most of you already guessed who it is. But I just like making people guess. Although you all probably already know. And if you don't then… don't worry I'll probably tell you in the next chapter! **


	2. 11 Roses

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana.**

_Chapter 2: 11 Roses_

_Oliver's Point Of View_

Valentine's Day. Ahh. The air was fresh. Everybody was buzzing around trying to find out who gave them a card blah blah blah. But my only thought was to find that certain girl. Okay I know you want to know who that girl is. And you still have to guess. That's right GUESS.

………….

………….

………….

DON'T GIVE ME THAT AWKWARD SILENCE!!!!!!

…………….

…………..

……………………

…………………

……………..

OKAY FINE!

…………………..

…………………

……………….

I LIKE

…………….

…………….

………………

………………..

………………….

MILEY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Okay now I know you're doing you little happy dance right now so I'll just continue on. Anyways my main focus was finding her. I had written her a poem. And I was going to give her the 11 roses. All real except for one. The other one was fake. Okay so the poem was really sappy and stuff, but I couldn't take it anymore. I was walking to my locker when I heard a voice say

"Hey Oliver."

I turned around and their stood Miley. I stared at her for awhile. Her curls were straightened today. I stopped looking at her though and my eyes wondered to the boy standing next to her.

"Who's this?" I asked.

"This is Zack, my new boyfriend!" said Miley all perky.

I stuck the roses, chocolates, and poem behind my back. I began to do my locker combo with my hands not looking at it.

"You got a new boyfriend…that's great." I choked out.

Miley nodded happily grasping Zack's arm. I finally manage to open my locker and stuff the things in there without them noticing.

"Well I got to go." I said nervously.

I felt like an idiot. I ran out of there as fast as I could.

_Miley's Point of View_

Oliver ran away. I just stared at him as he left.

"Well I got to go bye Miley." Said Zack kissing me on the cheek.

"Bye." I said simply.

I noticed Oliver's locker was still open. I opened it to see what was keeping it open. It was rose. It led up to more roses. And there I saw a letter. Addressed to me….

Okay I knew it was wrong but I opened the letter anyways. It said

_I don't know how to put this but I'll try my best…_

_I will love you till the last rose dies._

I looked at the roses. One of them was fake. I dropped my jaw. Oliver LOVED me. As in LOVED me. What had I done? I held the note close. I had to do something.


	3. Kisses on the Beach

**Disclaimer: I don't mean to burst your bubble but uh yeah I don't own Hannah Montana. **

**A/N: Well this is it. The end of the 3 shot. I actually wrote my first chapter to my new story. I think you will like that one! Hopefully. Anyways here we go!**

_Chapter 3: Kisses on the beach_

_Oliver's point of view_

CLUNK! CLUNK! I threw rocks one by one into the water. And again and again. I couldn't take this. How did I screw up this bad? I should've told her before. Anytime but now.

"Nice arm." Said a voice behind me.

I knew it was Miley's school must of just gotten out. Okay so I had ditched the rest of the day but I had a good excuse. I was sick. Love sick.

"What do you care." I mumbled.

"I broke up with Zack." Said Miley.

"What's your point?" I asked.

I turned to look at her. She looked hurt.

"I saw this." She said her voice quivering.

She lifted up the letter I had given her.

"How'd you get that?" I asked.

"Your locker was still open because a rose was wedging it." Said Miey.

"Oh." I said feeling even more stupid.

"Well it's no reason to break up with Zack you can just…" but I was stopped.

I felt her lips on mine.

When the kiss ended Miley just said

"Bye."

I waved, hardly able to breathe. Had did girls do that? Just leaving you speechless. The world may never know.

**THE END!**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Super shortness!**

**But I thought it was a cute little 3 shot,**

**Anyways I do have a new full story on the way!**

**So stay tuned!**


End file.
